opacarefandomcom-20200214-history
Hjödn Fireforge
Personality Appearance Background Being born to the Thunderchild generation, Hjödn is among the more liberal group of Dwarves. Growing up in an isolated world and being raised shortly after the start of the new generation, Hjödn felt a strong connection to the God of Dwarven life, Morradin. As faith had been running low, there was not a religious group to join, and so Hjödn, and a few others decided to plea with the High Council to instate a religious sect. Upon granting this request, a vote was held on who should lead this group. Hjödn's father convinced convinced a mojority, with little difficulty, that his son should lead the group and thus Hjödn became the Head Cleric of Morradin. Still young, he dove into his religious studies, encouraging the few other clerics to do the same, quickly excelling it became clear that he had deserved the title of Head Cleric. Hjödn was able to heal minor wounds with magic bestowed to him by Morradin himself. After a few years of extreme devotion Hjödn become more intune with Morradin and earned a higher standing in the community as he was the resident medic. As the community became more eager to explore, a group was presumed in trouble when they did not return on time. Hjödn volunteered to join the search party, so that he may tend to the wounds of any survivors they might find. While out on this journey, he realized for the first time that Morradin had not only given him the power to heal, but the power to control thunder and lightning. While looking for these missing dwarves, the group realized that an Owl Bear had saaged the group, and found an Owl Bear cub in the process. Hjödn found the animal cute and without a parent, decided to "rescue" it. After finding two injured survivors, Hjödn healed them and the group prepared to return home. While making the trek back, the Owl Bear that tore the exploration group apart caught up to them, upon attacking the group, Hjödn and the other dwarves slayed the beast, unaware that this beast was Who's, the "rescued" owl bear cub's, mother. Aftrer slaying the beast, the group finished the journey home. Hjödn tamed Who shortly after returning home and the other Dwarves realized that the beasts could be domesticated, decided to find more, and began breeding the animals. Soon they had a few Owl Bear mounts for their scouts. Shortly after, the leader of the Dwarves, Bebe, decided that it was time to reintroduce Dwarves to the rest of the world. Before she left, Bebe decided to add some of the younger generation to the council to even out the conservative older generation who made up a large portion of the current council. Hjödn was among the new additions to the Council, as the Head Cleric. Bebe then left the Island with a magic earring that allowed her to communicate back to the community the progress of her travels. A few weeks after her departure, communication stopped, Hjödn volunteered to lead a group to find their leader and make sure everything is okay. During the boat ride to the Mainland, the ship ran into a pirate ship, which was dealt with fairly quickly. Notable Kills Category:Characters Category:Persons of No Consequence